kingdom_keymastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite
Infinite (インフィニット, Infinitto) is a fictional character and antagonist in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a mysterious villain, Infinite is an anthropomorphic jackal with a strange ability who aligned himself with Dr. Eggman and provided him with the means to conquer the world. "You may call me... "Infinite"... in the brief moments that remain to you." :—Infinite. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), NotKnown (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Infinite is an anthropomorphic animal with a black body, long, stiff, and white quills, and a bushy tail with a white tip. He wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back and sharp fingers. He also wears pointed metal black, white and silver hi-tops with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red-lined soles. Infinite has a red colored tetrahedron-shaped gem with a purple line running through it on his chest. This gem bears some similarities to the Phantom Ruby, though the exact connection between the two is unknown. His most noticeable feature however, is a silver metal mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns and a black lightning bolt-shaped piece of metal over his right eye that is connected to his right ear, that glows when he uses his power. However, his left eye is visible, revealing a red sclera with a yellow iris and black pupil. This mask also appears to be loose-fitting. When hovering, Infinite gains a red aura, with red, glitch-like pixel particles. * Hair Color: White, black * Body Color: Straw, Coffee, Black * Eye Color: Yellow with red sclera * Age: Not Known * Height: 198 cm. (6 ft. 6 in.) * Weight: 200 kg. (440.9 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Infinite is an enigmatic and mysterious, yet lethal and dark figure. While his motives are unknown, he seems interested in inflicting fear and pain on others. He is also cold, merciless and brutal with omnicidal and vile tendencies, all of which he has demonstrated by attacking innocent bystanders without hesitation. Extremely collected and confident with a cynical, nonchalant demeanor, he presents himself as perceptive and aloof, toying with and barely sparing his enemies a thought even in direct combat. He also appears rather arrogant and sure about his strength, as he often exhibits a sense of superiority when talking to others and shows little respect for figures like Sonic. He is, however, able to acknowledge attributes to his opponents he deemed commendable, as he acknowledged before attacking Omega that the latter was "spirited." Relationships Friends/Allies * Eggman Empire ** Doctor Eggman ** Decoe * Metal Sonic * Chaos * Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zazz ** Zeena ** Master Zik ** Zomom ** Zor Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee Powers and Abilities Described as powerful, Infinite is said to possess a strange ability. His power surpasses even that of Sonic's, whom he was able to defeat in combat with relative ease. He was also able to effortlessly defeat E-123 Omega in a flash. Infinite possesses unprecedented speed and acceleration that surpasses even that of Sonic himself, able to easily dodge one of Sonic's attacks even when he was boosting at point-blank range and move several meters almost instantaneously. He possesses far greater strength than Sonic as well, enough to knock away someone of Sonic's size with enough force to crack a concrete arch upon impact. Some of Infinite's more supernatural skills include the ability to fire laser beams from his hands, and levitation. Infinite is also capable of creating numerous red cubes of energy. He can move these cubes around telekinetically, allowing him to arrange them into a variety of shapes and forms, and use them to manifest objects, like turrets. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Super speed * Enhanced strength * Energy cube manipulation * Object manifestation * Energy beam emission * Levitation * Leadership skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Infinite's origins are shrouded in mystery. What is known is that he has not always been evil and that he started out as a regular anthropomorphic animal. Infinite's transformation into a powerful and evil being is seemingly tied to Dr. Eggman, who poured his years of loathing for Sonic the Hedgehog into what he dubbed an "invincible instrument of destruction". Eggman also either came into possession or developed a crude diagram of Infinite and the gem on his chest. Infinite himself was also once housed in a glass container of Eggman's own making for reasons unknown. Shortly after obtaining his powers, Infinite was dispatched by Dr. Eggman to deal with E-123 Omega, who had proceeded to slaughter a whole lot of Eggman's henchmen on his way through Eggman's base. Confronting Omega, Infinite proceeded to effortlessly defeat the robot with his abilities. Synopsis See also External links * Infinite Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Sonic Universe Characters